


Just Close Your Eyes...

by CallingAllWishingStars



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Mulan (1998)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Community: disney_kink, Disney, F/M, Kink Meme, Prison Sex, Prisoner of War, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingAllWishingStars/pseuds/CallingAllWishingStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good guys lose and Shan Yu takes control of China. What will he do with one of his most prized trophies, Mulan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Close Your Eyes...

The empty bowl clattered to table, joining the other dishes on the table. Wiping away the remnants of soup of his moustache, Shan Yu turned to the chef. “Not bad. You will live.”  
  
The chef cried out in relief and backed quickly out of the room, bowing as he went.   
  
“For now, at least.”   
  
Shan Yu left the table, walking through the palace like he owned it… which he did. A small perk to being the man who conquered the Emperor.   
  
He stopped before a locked door, one that led to a room that had not been there when the Emperor still held the throne; Shan Yu had ordered construction on the secure space soon after his self-awarded promotion. He lifted a key from his neck, a golden key that no one else but a few trusted servants had copies of. Running his fingers up and down the blade of the key for a moment, he grinned; at that moment, this key gave him more power than any sword had. He slid it into the lock and turned it, listening as the mechanism released and the door opened.   
  
“Greetings, hero of China.”  
  
Mulan, sitting in the shadows, did not respond or acknowledge his presence.  
  
“Is that any way to greet your Emperor?”   
  
When there was still no answer, Shan Yu took a length of chain into his hand, one that was suspended from the ceiling with the other end running into the shadows where Mulan sat.   
  
“You will stand in the presence of your betters!”  
  
He pulled the chain down, lifting the other end handcuffed to the wrists of Mulan. The chain raised her into the air until she stood upright. Shan Yu locked the chain to a hook on the wall, forcing the woman to remain on her feet with her arms held above her head. Her body was bare to Shan Yu’s dark eyes; she had been denied clothes since her capture. He licked his lips as he took in the sight of her.  
  
“You can't deny that I am your superior; otherwise I wouldn’t have beaten you so easily. Did you really think you stood a chance against me?” he asked as he stepped toward her. “You and a handful of poorly trained soldiers?”   
  
He laughed, the harsh sounded echoing around the huge room. “You weren’t a challenge. Even if the little accident in the mountains left me with only a portion of my original force, you fell like dolls before us.”  
  
He stood before her, though Mulan’s head still hung limply, her chin nearly touching her chest. Her hair, growing out once again, fell past her shoulders. Shan Yu reached out a hand to twirl a strand of hair around his finger. “You led them all right to their deaths, Fa Mulan. They trusted, followed you blindly even when you had lied to them, and you betrayed their trust again by letting them all die.”  
  
Releasing the dark curl from his fingertips, Shan Yu circled around her. When he stood behind her, he pressed his chest against her bare back, his hands caressing her hips and waist. “Every single one of them died with all of their blood falling on your hands,” he said, his lips brushing against her ear with every word he spoke. Then, because it was just too tempting of a target, Shan Yu bit the shell of her ear. Though his teeth drew blood from her sensitive flesh, Mulan remained unresponsive.   
  
Releasing her ear, he savored the taste of her blood on his tongue. When a drop trickled from her wound, he licked it off her skin, the flavor overpowering the lingering taste of his dinner in his mouth. “You taste good.”  
  
Still no response.   
  
So Shan Yu let his hands slip further down her body until his fingertips met a few curls of hair. Brushing past that obstacle, his fingers slid easily inside her. Though he found her ready for him, Mulan still stood motionless in his arms.   
  
But Shan Yu had been working her for months. He knew what to do when he wanted a response. “The soldiers died in battle. They at least had honorable deaths,” he whispered to her as he worked his fingers in and out of her. “But your captain…”  
  
A shiver ran through her body at those words and he knew he had her at last. “There’s no honor in execution, especially when his body was left out for the scavengers.”  
  
Tears ran down her cheek as he continued to remind her of what she had lost. “He was captured by my men because he was trying to protect you. You held him back. You let him get caught. You did nothing to save him.”  
  
“But,” he said, the fingers inside her pausing in their movements, “if you want, remember him when he was alive. Just close your eyes and pretend he is the one touching you, pleasuring you, loving you.”  
  
He watched with satisfaction as she closed her eyes and then he redoubled his efforts. While his one hand worked his fingers in and out of her body, the other rested on her breast. He caressed the flesh in his hand, gently for a moment before giving her a gentle squeeze. Even as his hand moved to the other breast, the former soldier of China was moving with his fingers between her legs, rocking back and forth with him. Her head fell to the side, allowing Shan Yu access to her neck. When he put his mouth on her, he kissed her gently.   
  
He trailed kisses up and down her neck, though he would have preferred to bite her. But he held off from adding another mark to the body he had already thoroughly scarred. Shan Yu allowed her to completely sink into her fantasy; that way, he would enjoy tearing her out of it all the more when they came to an end.   
  
When his hand reached Mulan’s other breast, he gave it the same treatment as the first. The moment he squeezed her, she shuddered to completion in his arms, with her eyes still firmly shut. She sank back against him, her chest heaving as she caught her breath.   
  
While she rested against him, he kissed her shoulder. “Shang?” she whispered.  
  
Teeth suddenly sunk into her skin; Mulan’s eyes flew open as she screamed and came crashing back into her reality.   
  
“Go on pretending I’m him,” Shan Yu said as he stepped away from her. “Pretending is the only way you’ll ever be with him because I intend to keep you for a long time to come.” He released the lock on the chains.   
  
At the door, he looked over his shoulder at his prisoner. Without the support of her chains, she slumped to the ground, silent and despondent as she was when he had found her. “Good night, Fa Mulan, great champion of the Emperor.”  
  
The door closed and he locked it once again with his golden key. Tonight, he had gone easy on his little soldier girl. Tomorrow, after the servants attended to her in the morning and readied her for his next visit, he would really put her through her paces. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first fill for the Disney Kink Meme! It was a lot of fun to write. Originally posted Jan 7th 2011 to this prompt: http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=1707369#t1707369 
> 
> This fill was partially inspired by the sequel to Mulan. It sucked, dragged down the awesomeness of the original, and I hated it. And yet it did have one good part: I loved when Mulan shut down after Shang’s supposed death. That seemed so realistic for her character. So that’s where this came from!


End file.
